Reckless Longing
by Amethyst Megami
Summary: Rated PG13 for language. Sakura and Syaoran are married. What happens if Syaoran left? This summary is horrible. Read the one inside.
1. Summary

Hi people. I am here with a story, Reckless Longing. My first fiction, go easy on me. At least my poem did quite well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RECKLESS LONGING  
  
Sakura Li hadn't heard from her husband Syaoran in a year. Hiding her hurt, she poured her private passion into a public fight against a local highway project. Then Syaoran returned... the handsome owner of the company constructing the new highway – and a man determined to win back his wife.  
  
Painstakingly, Sakura had built an independent life his mere presence now threatened to destroy. She fought his domination – but how and she resist her reckless longing for his burning touch?  
  
The heart doesn't count the years – or the tears. And if romance is grand  
for the first time, there is nothing more precious than  
A Chance To Love Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done. I am not sure if I want to put Eriol and Tomoyo in this story. Please Advice. Thanks. 


	2. Eileen Weston And Tom Perkins

Hi people. This is the first chapter of my story, Reckless Longing. I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and I never will. *Sob*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rain beat against windows of the public relations office of the Oklahoma State Conservation Department. In the silence of her small office, Sakura Li opened the top drawer and withdrew the letter to read it once more. Her emerald eyes clouded. Syaoran was coming home. Why had he written to her? The bold scrawl on the thick, cream-colored paper stirred her memory of amber eyes, chestnut-brown hair, and Syaoran's tall, trim frame.  
  
With determination she stuffed the letter into the envelope and shoved it into the drawer. That part of her life was over. She could think of Syaoran calmly, without emotion. Thank heavens for it, too! Her only regret was that she had not gone ahead with the divorce. A sigh escaped her full, rosy lips as she smoothed a strand of auburn hair into her chignon.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Eileen Weston entered the office. Eileen's sensual lips curved eagerly. "How was the interview?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." Sakura rose to cross to a filing cabinet. "We're going out to dinner to continue it," she replied. She heard Eileen's sharp intake of breath and turned. Did Eileen think that she and Tom were involved? Sakura's emerald eyes studied Eileen. "We'll merely finish the interview we started today."  
  
Eileen laughed. "Don't worry. Tom Perkins and I are old friends." Eileen tilted her head to one side. "Sakura, you said you and your husband are separated, that he lives in Peru."  
  
Smoothing the sleeves of a turquoise sweater, which matched her woolen skirt, Sakura returned to her desk. "That's right." She sat down and crossed her long, shapely legs. "He runs a branch of his father's company."  
  
Eileen's sapphire eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh no! You didn't tell me his father had his own company. What's the name of it?"  
  
A feeling of dread welled up in Sakura. She spoke softly. "Li and --- "  
  
"Li and Associates?" Eileen interrupted. She shook her red curls vigorously. "Sakura, you can't mean it! The consulting engineers for the highway construction?" Bleakly, Sakura nodded.  
  
"But they're the firm you're opposing in your campaign to prevent construction of a road around the lake. Does Mr. Spradling know that?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "The boss knows, Eileen."  
  
"You said you're getting a divorce." Eileen studied her with speculation. "Does your husband plan to return from Peru?"  
  
"Yes, he'll be home soon, as a matter of fact," Sakura replied quietly.  
  
Eileen's eyes narrowed. "Are you certain that you want a divorce?"  
  
Sakura nodded grimly.  
  
"How do you know that you won't be able to work things out when he returns?"  
  
As if forgetting Eileen's presence, Sakura spoke her thoughts aloud. " I've changed while he's gone; I've made it on my own here. I haven't accepted so much as a dollar from either Syaoran or his family."  
  
"Sakura, would you like some free advice?"  
  
Sakura smiled ruefully, in the knowledge that no matter what she replied, she would receive the frank suggestion. Her slender fingers opened a drawer to remove a ledger.  
  
Eileen spoke. "Maybe you're too independent, Sakura. You never loosen up around men. You have too good a figure to hide in this dry old office. I'd put up with a lot if I had a husband who owned a successful business." She shrugged one shoulder, causing the clinging jersey to pull taunt over a voluptuous figure. "I should talk, with two marriages in my past." Eileen glanced at her watch. "It's quitting time. You're not going to start on something now, are you?"  
  
"I may work for a short time."  
  
Eileen shivered and rubbed her arms. "Not me. I don't let the sun set on me in this office. It's creepy here when everyone is gone. We need a security guard in that parking lot. Won't you be late for your dinner with Tom?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm not staying long."  
  
Eileen shrugged and turned away. "'Night, Sakura. Have a good time."  
  
Sakura called, "Eileen, are you certain it's all right... for me to go out with Tom Perkins?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Done. My little story is finished. Took me long enough. Please read and review. Thank you. 


	3. The Okay Signal

> Hi people. This is the second chapter of my story, Reckless Longing. I hope that you like it. Sorry I took so long.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and I never will. Sob  
**Previous Chapter**  
  
Sakura called, "Eileen, are you certain it's all right...for me to go out with Tom Perkins?"_**Chapter 2  
**_  
Eileen grinned over her shoulder. "Sure. We're old friends. Anyway, anything goes, where men and women are concerned. It's every woman for herself." She waved and disappeared from view.  
  
Sakura smiled and bent over the ledger. Within moments she was absorbed in her work and unaware of the people moving to and fro in the hall outside her office. Quietness settled over the building until the renewed drumming of rain against the windows broke it.  
  
Finally Sakura closed the ledger, put things away, then donned a raincoat and headed for the door. Turning out light as she went, she stepped into the rain and clutched the collar of her raincoat tightly around her neck. The small lot, enclosed on all sides by brick walls and cedars, except for the driveways, held only her pink car. The icy January rain had changed into a fine sleet that stung her cheeks.  
  
Just as she stepped away from the door, a car roared around the corner of the building. Sakura jumped back out of its path. The sleek sports car swerved, sending a spray of water over her legs.  
  
Angrily, Sakura glared after the car. No doubt the man had cut through the private drive to avoid the stoplight on the corner. She hurried across the lot, and then noticed with dismay that the car had braked and was backing towards her.  
  
Sudden awareness of her vulnerability swept over her. The parking lot was secluded, the building empty, and she was totally alone, except for the driver of the car.  
  
Catching her breath, Sakura rushed ahead. Every fiber of her being was alert; her ears were attuned to each sound. The car whipped around in a semicircle and slowed into a place beside her.  
  
Sakura fumbled for her keys. Her purse dropped to the paving, and its contents spilled out. A car door slammed, and a male voice said, "Hello."  
  
Wildly she jammed the key into the lock.  
  
"Hey!" he called.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to see a large man headed towards her. She scooped up what she could of her purse and its contents. Her compact rolled under the car, but she ignored it. With a quickening heartbeat she slid onto the seat. But before she could shut the door, strong fingers closed in an iron grip around her arm.  
  
"Let go of me" Sakura cried, attempting to pull free.  
  
The man leaned down. His face was hidden in the shadows of a furry parka. Fright enveloped her, and a scream began to rise in her throat.

This is the end of Chapter 2. I think I left it in what you people call, a cliffhanger, right??? I have also decided not to put Eriol and Tomoyo in this story. Please review. Thank you. Arigato. 


	4. A Note To all Readers

Hey people! I am really sorry for not updating…. The truth is… I forgot both my password and email address… Now… I am wondering if you people would like me to continue… Please tell me… Thanks…


End file.
